


《这就是命》

by Leviathan_1431



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, all兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 茶蛋人生路上的极限挑战——回归是不可能回归的，只好参加参加Lay哥的综艺勉强度日的亚子。





	《这就是命》

“艺兴啊……”

“嗯？”

一大早就被Follow PD直接从被窝里揪出来面对首尔的寒风，张艺兴沉睡的反射弧还没完完全全走完一圈，只呆呆的应了一声，就又恢复到.jpg模式。

“台本昨晚看了吧？”网红Follow PD不放心的问了一嘴，得到肯定的回复之后才安心的把被风吹懵不知所措的艺兴拽上车，递给他口罩和帽子。

“那就去接今天的嘉宾们吧。”

“？”

这期有嘉宾吗，流程里没说啊。

张艺兴努力反应了一下Follow PD的话，确定了不是自己睡懵到听力系统混乱，他瞅了瞅焰哥不似开玩笑的神情，难以置信的再次翻开了台本。

——————————————————  
《极限挑战（第六季）⑧期》

固定嘉宾：黄磊，孙红雷，黄渤，罗志祥，王迅，张艺兴。

特邀嘉宾：？

地点：呼伦贝尔

成员录制起始地点：  
张艺兴——韩国  
其余五人——呼伦贝尔

录制流程：  
一、寻找“失落的猛犸象”  
1.“独立”作战，个人任务。率先完成猛犸象复原工作的人可开启下阶段任务。（注：不许把猛犸象骨掰碎@帅雷雷）  
2.埋藏象骨的地方有几批守卫，被守卫捉住则进入“偷盗者监狱”。（注：不要真的殴打工作人员）  
3.象骨数量有限，且体型巨大（注：禁止拆分。@全员）如未在规定时间内复原完整猛犸象，草原的守护神将用愤怒席卷每一位入侵者。  
4.注意你们的“超能力”，那将会是成功的重要因素。

二、象群守护者  
1.此阶段为“团体”作战，成员自由分组，每组人数不得超过四人。每个小组护送一只“猛犸象的尸骸”，成功运送尸骸最多的小组获得胜利。  
2.胜利者拥有选择权，可将其中两人的“超能力”进行转换。

三、象群复活  
1.前往落日广场依次完成任务，所有人完成自己的任务之后，即可获得复活象群的机会，请慎重选择。  
2.一经选择不可更改，并承担选择造成的后果。  
3.完成任务视为游戏结束，全员成功脱离猛犸象公园。天黑之前任务未完成或任务失败，全员接受“草原守护神”的惩罚。

草原并非曾经草原，猛犸象仍是猛犸象。

——————————————————

特邀嘉宾，问号。

起始地点，韩国。

每组人数不得超过四人，男人帮总共才六个，这得是来了多少人。

等等，超能力……

难道？

眼瞅着车逐渐驶向熟悉的建筑，张艺兴心情复杂的注视着镜头：“刚把我接出来就又送回去……”

“你们挺行的，真的。这么大的事儿把我瞒的死死的，小秘书立刻现在马上扣八块八的年终奖。”

张总异常霸气的开门下车，气鼓鼓的走向门禁。合着所有人都一起瞒着他，要不他们八个怎么支支吾吾欲言又止，一副心虚的样子。

想到昨晚朴灿烈眉飞色舞的跟他说有惊喜，又被D.O.大王一记锁喉干脆利落带走，张艺兴觉得一切异常都有了答案。

一叉欧啊，咱们的团魂可不可以用在正经地方，而不是集体搞事上。李秀满老师会（笑到）落泪噢。

等等，几位哥哥是不是也早就知道了。

掏出手机，点开置顶群聊。因为昨天难得的放松，连手机都没碰，这个时候男人帮群已经有几百条未读了，忽略一长条一长条的小猪哥模仿秀和渤哥的夜半歌声（以及红雷哥激动展示的他家小公主夜啼），张艺兴@全员，愤怒的使出了男人帮团宠の咆哮——

“哎呦喂——哥哥们，你们怎么跟着他们一起搞我咯——”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅——”

以罗志祥鹅叫为号，整个群瞬间成为了欢乐的海洋。

“你们还笑！哎哟导演组真是的，既然都要搞了干嘛还凌晨把我叫起来拉出去逛一圈再回来，一起出去得了呗，今天风好大的。”

一听这话黄渤可不乐意了，黄·老娘舅·对自家崽崽极其溺爱·渤立刻对导演组发出谴责，这大冷天的把我们家孩子折腾来折腾去，折腾感冒了就找你严敏。

严导：听不到。

焰哥：（递军大衣）

张艺兴：唉算了算了开门抓人了。

于是，已经整装待发乖巧等在客厅的八只被某愤怒的绵羊全部打包带走，并在飞行途中承受了全程谴责。

“蕾哥……”吴世勋笑的奶里奶气的，试图以百试不爽的撒娇大法规避他哥的无差别攻击。

“别以为撒撒娇我就会原谅你们，这么大的事瞒我瞒的这么严实，亏我昨晚睡前还问了你有没有什么事。”

艺兴啊，你试图抵抗颜控本心、努力强撑着拒绝弟弟的样子真可爱。——金·集姨母粉cp粉男友粉为一体·俊·Lay啊就算是调皮的样子也那么可爱·勉如是想道。

“等等？！”边伯贤同学发现了盲点。

“哥昨晚不是一直跟我们在一起吗？什么时候去单独问的世勋！”

团霸忙内并没有正面做出回应，只笑的极其欠扁的给了盛怒中的虎子一个炫耀的眼神。

“伯贤啊，你这个语气好像在质问夜不归宿的丈夫一样噢。”张艺兴瞄了一眼仍在工作的摄像机，有点心虚的答道。

边伯贤被小忙内满脸的“怎样啊你来打我啊略略略”气的快要吃小孩儿了，所幸表情管理课没白上，尽职尽责爱豆边某迅速冷静下来，再转向坐在旁边一脸无辜的蕾哥时表情已经只剩苦涩了。

“明明是丈夫在忧心深夜和公司同事出去蹦迪的妻子好吗？”

“哪有……大半夜的蹦啥迪，就是世勋来找我睡了一下，说是自己一个人睡不着。”张艺兴用蕾言蕾语试图解释，但事实证明这只是将矛盾越发激化了。

——从都暻秀瞪大的双眼和金钟仁难以置信的表情中即可看出。

“哥你明明……”

“Awei——哥你昨晚明明说了要一个人睡，怎么又被小忙内得手了！”

刚过冬眠期的熊妮妮正要提出抗议，就被拥有先天优势的比格line成员金嗓子倩某嗓门压制了。

“钟大呀……世勋他抱着枕头可怜兮兮的，我总不能无情的把他轰出去吧。”

最好还是对他无情一点。

其余七人咬牙切齿。

不然吴世勋小尾巴要翘上天去了，蹬鼻子上脸。这次要一起睡觉觉下次岂不是要一起扯证证了？

〔wuli天团的日常交♂往〕

后期秉承着“”看热闹不嫌事大”的宗旨，非常懂♂的在这里加上了花字。


End file.
